


Brainwashed

by letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, bobbi's awesome batons, i feel like we need to see them more, maybe? - Freeform, s2 spoilers?, slight AU, though not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego/pseuds/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened after he’s back on base. Though May had returned back over two weeks ago, it had been radio silent from Hunter, leaving them all - and Bobbi especially - to worry about his wellbeing. He had managed to successfully infiltrate Hydra to the point where he was a trusted member needing verification by Ward himself. That should have taken a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt:  
> anonymous asked: Huntingbird prompt - Ward catches Hunter and brainwashes him while he's on his revenge mission. Hunter is then asked to do something to Bobbi, and maybe write about how she reacts to this? Only if you want to of course.
> 
> And, of course, I did want to :)

It happened after he’s back on base. Though May had returned back over two weeks ago, it had been radio silent from Hunter, leaving them all - and Bobbi especially - to worry about his wellbeing. He had managed to successfully infiltrate Hydra to the point where he was a trusted member needing verification by Ward himself. That should have taken a day.

They were 13 days past that point when the call finally came asking for an extraction with the coordinates of where he was. Coulson had barely given instructions before a worried yet relieved Bobbi, an annoyed May and a grateful Mack were onboard the quinjet to get him back.

They landed in the middle of nowhere with Hunter perching on a fallen tree trunk, covered in soot whilst a building blazed behind him. With nary a scratch on him - something that should have been a dead giveaway - he had greeted them with a winning smile and assurance Ward was well and truly dead. Only, he didn’t know quite where he had left him in the mess that was the burning building.

After a tight hug and a few words of whispered chastisement - on her part - and hushed explanations - on his part - Bobbi and Hunter returned back to base with the quinjet whilst May and Mack stayed behind to survey the scene. A team was being flown out to help with the forensic side of things and to hopefully extract Ward’s body.

Whilst Bobbi gave her debrief to Coulson, Hunter had been in medical for a quick once over to make sure everything was OK. He had left them over 5 months earlier and without professional medical help since then, it was amazing that the only medical problem he had was a finger not being set straight. A small tug, some cursing and strapping it up did the trick.

Bobbi would be lying if she said she was surprised to find him in her room when she returned, already asleep in her bed without any preamble. A small smile tugged at her lips as a feeling akin to love and fondness tugged at her stomach as she watched him for a moment before recalling the reason she was there.

The smell of smoke had penetrated into her clothes and hair easily. Locking the door behind her, she ran her hand tenderly over his splayed arm as she walked past the bed, frowning only when she saw the bandage around this hand.

Hunter didn’t react to her presence or touch in the slightest, and Bobbi had to wonder if he was truly that tired that he had collapsed into a deep sleep immediately, knowing he was safe, or if he was pretending. The former seemed unlikely - after being on edge chasing after Ward for so long, it would be hard to let his guard down again. But the latter was weird - if he was sleeping in her bed, why would he pretend not to acknowledge her?

Slipping into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and headed back into the bedroom to pull out some clothes. Behind the closet door, the pattering of the shower on the tiled floor hid the sound of the bedsheets shifting until she felt the air shift around her.

The split second it took for Bobbi to turn around in surprise was enough for Hunter to get the one up on her - a hand latching onto her shoulder whilst the other raised in an attempt to hit her. Luckily, her time out of the field had given her extra time in the gym, meaning she was able to avoid the blow and get herself free with little action.

Confused and worried - and scared though she wouldn’t admit it - Bobbi ran for the other side of the room where she knew her batons laid. His eyes had been blank and expression stoic. He was definitely not the man she had seen off 5 months earlier and she had no doubt Ward was somehow behind it all.

The glint of a blade caught her eyes when he pulled it out from behind him, but she managed to dodge him quickly, taking the small window of opportunity when she stepped behind him to pressed one of her staves to the back of his neck and send a high enough voltage of electricity through him to knock him out cold.

Running a hand through her wayward hair, she threw her batons onto the bed and let out a long breath. Un-brainwashing him was going to be hard work, but she already knew she would make him pay for it once he was better. Because even if she had to move heaven and earth, come hell or high water, she was going to make sure he  _would_  get back to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any more prompts, or would like to simply talk or fan over Huntingbird, then please drop me a message on tumblr at letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego, or on here :)


End file.
